Swapped?
by CandyAndCakey
Summary: The burden of a Wizard's experiment,ten nations are supposedly chucked down a firey pit to die. Exept that doesn't stead, the ten countries wake up, in the normal world.That's right OUR world, the world where magic and people that are nations don't exist!Oh yeah...forgot to mention when they wake up, they aren't in their own bodies. Contains 5 OC's and a bunch of Random!


Prologue

Tiny scrambled up the slimy and moss covered stairs, his shoulders burning and back aching. Tiny was a servant, a small, frog like creature with human hands and legs. They were the servers of the lords in the underworld, the ones that took charge of the demons and souls that had been banished to the fiery pit for bad things they had done in their lives.

But Tiny's master was a wizard, not a lord. This occurred sometimes, when a wizard did something beneficial to the lord. The lord would give the servant as a gift, but only if the wizard was trustworthy.

Or when he had fooled the lord into thinking so.

This wizard in particular was a dark one. He did like however, to fool others into thinking he was part of the light. That was basically his living. Fooling, trickery and revenge. This was no exception.

Tiny huffed a bit at the weight of the ten bottles he was carrying. It was a lot, especially for someone his size and the substance was a bit heavier than water. Still, the toad like creature dragged his weight up and through the winding corridors and chambers that belonged to The Wizard.

No-one knew the Wizard's true identity. He kept it a secret, like many others. If word got out it could be a bother for the immortal and he may have to cast many memory removal spells.

"Have you got what I asked you for?"

"Yes master, all nine bottles are here,"

The Wizard paused for a moment, as if contemplating what he or she should do to Tiny. After a while they made their decision.

"I want you to go through portal three, find ten human-creatures. I will give you a list of who I want. Then I want you to make them drink the sleeping them back here to me and I will then decide what to do with them,"

Tiny shuddered a bit. He would hate to be those ten human-creatures. The Wizard's experiments were known to be... gruesome. But still he said nothing. He didn't dare. The Wizard had also ways of making sure Servants did as they were told.

"Yes master," Tiny said with a little bow and still wincing at the weight of the bottles left, though thankfully that time.

Now portal three... which one was that again.

Oh yes... Hetalia...

This was bad. Very bad.

How could ten nations... ten whole nations just disappear overnight? That was impossible! But it happened. And that was the problem.

The Nordic 5, The Malaysian Trio and two of the Oceanians had just disappeared. Gone, without a trace. It was as if they had just gone, like that... Poof.

Australia and Phillipenes blamed any of the nations that knew were both very protective of their sisters and would be heartbroken if anything happened to them. Still it angered some of the other nations to hear accusations.

" Seriously! Just because I know magic doesn't mean it's MY fault!" Indonesia yelled, enraged at the younger nation. He immediately regretted it. Australia being a friend of his he knew he could be very fierce when it came to his opinions and also when it came to his sister,

" Well what else could it be? Nations don't disappear like that! If it wasn't you then why aren't you helping. We have ten missing nations on out hands. Ten. So if you'll please stop mucking around in our way, I need to find my sister and cousin before something happens to them..."

Indonesia was silent for a little while. It wasn't his fault, but Australia was right. If it wasn't his fault then he should be helping. Plus the trio were close to him. He should.

" *sigh* Alright then..."

He looked at the list that Philippines handed him silently. She smiled at him, as if she was grateful he was helping, however unhelpful he was probably going to be.

Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Finland, Iceland, East Malaysia and West Malaysia,Singapore, Fiji and New Zealand.

Australia was right, that was a lot of nations. And he was right about the fact that that amount of people disappeared.

So where were they?

Hi! So I hope you enjoyed that small prologue and introduction to my first fanfiction. I'm a bit new here, but you can have beta readers right? So I'm looking for one!

Another thing... in the next chapter I might do character descriptions. Would you like that? Please tell me, because if you aren't interested I won't do them.

Just to add, I won't be doing accents in this story. Two reasons, One- I suck at them and Two- When I try to read them I often don't get it and my mind goes BOOM! Yeah...

Thanks a lot for reading this chapter, especially if it's in the early stages because I know people who won't because they don't know if it'll be good or they just don't want to wait. Again thanks and drop a review if you want.

Bye!


End file.
